millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 17 (Poland)
This is the seventh series of third run of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, first in 2020. It's hosted again by Hubert Urbański. Executive producer of program is Jake Vision. All the episodes (as a replays) are available to watch on Player.pl website, after end of an episode (~21:30). Episode 1 of the series is Episode 339 overall, Episode 2 is Episode 340, etc. (counting started from series 11 onwards). Broadcasting Gameplay Game's prizes Lifelines *Ask The Audience ('pytanie do publiczności') *50:50 ('pół na pół') *Phone-A-Friend ('telefon do przyjaciela') Episodes March * Episode 1 (2nd March 2020) * Episode 2 (3rd March 2020) * Episode 3 (4th March 2020) * Episode 4 (5th March 2020) * Episode 5 (9th March 2020) * Episode 6 (10th March 2020) * Episode 7 (11th March 2020) * Episode 8 (12th March 2020) * Episode 9 (16th March 2020) * Episode 10 (17th March 2020) * Episode 11 (18th March 2020) * Episode 12 (19th March 2020) * Episode 13 (23rd March 2020) * Episode 14 (24th March 2020) * Episode 15 (25th March 2020) * Episode 16 (26th March 2020) * Episode 17 (30th March 2020) * Episode 18 (31st March 2020) April * Episode 19 (1st April 2020) * Episode 20 (2nd April 2020) * Episode 21 (6th April 2020) * Episode 22 (7th April 2020) * Episode 23 (8th April 2020) * Episode 24 (9th April 2020) * Episode 25 (14th April 2020) * Episode 26 (15th April 2020) * Episode 27 (16th April 2020) * Episode 28 (20th April 2020) * Episode 29 (21st April 2020) * Episode 30 (22nd April 2020) * Episode 31 (23rd April 2020) * Episode 32 (27th April 2020) * Episode 33 (28th April 2020) * Episode 34 (29th April 2020 * Episode 35 (30th April 2020) May * Episode 36 (4th May 2020) * Episode 37 (5th May 2020) * Episode 38 (6th May 2020) * Episode 39 (7th May 2020) * Episode 40 (11th May 2020 * Episode 41 (12th May 2020) * Episode 42 (13th May 2020) * Episode 43 (14th May 2020) * Episode 44 (18th May 2020) * Episode 45 (19th May 2020) * Episode 46 (20th May 2020) * Episode 47 (21st May 2020) * Episode 48 (25th May 2020) * Episode 49 (26th May 2020) * Episode 50 (27th May 2020) * Episode 51 (28th May 2020) June * Episode 52 (1st June 2020) * Episode 53 (2nd June 2020) * Episode 54 (3rd June 2020) * Episode 55 (4th June 2020) Trivia * Friends, who helped players in previous episode as a lifeline, sat in studio in episodes * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is 0 zł * Players who used two lifelines on one question: ** * Players who used all three lifelines on one question: ** * Audience statistics: ** Correct votings: (0 of 0) - 0% ** Incorrect voting took place in episodes ** Highest percentages of an answer - 0% ** Highest percentages of an answer being wrong - 0% ** Lowest percentages of an answer being right - 0% ** Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) - 0% *** ** Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) - 0% *** ** Lowest range of results (4 answers) - ** Lowest range of results (2 answers) - ** Lowest level - ** Highest level - * Friend guesses (0 in total): ** Correct - 0 (once not used) ** Wrong - 0 (once not used) ** Without clue - 0 * Progression of the record for going the farthest without using a lifeline: ** Questions All stats correct as of end of series. Category:Polish series